A horrible night
by Marmelade
Summary: A heavy storm rages over the country- Edwin , Lizzie, Casey and Derek have to sleep in one room-that only can turn into chaos... What about Casey and Derek? ;


**,What a storm!''**

**chapter 1**

The front door flew open. A flurry of wind blew through the house and faded leaves wafted over the carpet.

,George!''.

Casey jumped up from the sofa and closed the door. George appeared in the other door at the end of the living room. He looked busy.

,You finitely have to repair the locket, George! The door has already opended seven times today!''

,Yeah...,I know, but...I still have to do some work first. Maybe later...''

He turned around and was just going to leave the room, when the door burst open again with a deafening ,BANG!''.

,What a storm!''

George ran to close it. Little branches flew into his face. When the door was closed, he leaned against it and sighed:

,Casey, may you bring me the tools?''

--

At half past seven they sat in front of the TV, all wearing their winter clothes which Nora had fished out of the wardrobe.

George kneeled next to the opened front door and tried to repair the locket, two screws between his teeth. Derek, who should have hold the to and from-swinging door, sat in his seat enjoying the TV show.

Rain lashed through the door and there formed puddles around very wet George.

, And now , dear spectators, the weather report!''

George, who had turned his head towards the TV just for seconds, rued this only a moment later when the door banged against his head.

,Hey, I want to watch it , too!'', there sounded a dull voice under a big wollen scarf around Ed's head.

,Oh Ed-you're pulling at the wrong end!'', Lizzie said and began to unwind it which wasn't so easy, cause Ed jerked it as crazy.

,SILENCE!'', Nora shouted into the chaos, when the weatherman spoke again:

,Dear spectators, hurricane-like storms are raging over the whole country. At the moment they're partly reaching a speed of about 130 km/h. In some towns there already have arisen heavy mischiefs. It's advised not to leave the house until tomorrow morning, because there can emerge smaller hurricanes at any time. If you live near the forest, you also should set your alarm clock every 15 minutes or eventually even keep watch in particular if you live in a household with children. By now no one has been hurt, but be careful! We touch base with you again in another newsflash at midnight.''

,Where are you going?'', Lizzie asked , when Derek stood up and went to the window.

,Looking, whether we're livin' near the forest.''

,We aren't, but the old tree in the garden troubles me.'', Nora responded.

,Especially because Edwin's and Derek's rooms are the ones pointing out at the garden side. You two wouldn't even wake up if the house dropped.''

,And you want to say...?'', Edwin asked stroppy.

,...That you two sleep very soundly.'', Casey grinned.

,Care what you're saying , Case!'' Derek pointed at her. ,Not that I have to set your alarm clock wrong.Then at least you won't sleep very soundly!''

,De-rek!''-,BOING!'' ,the front door banged at George's head a second time.

,Ooooow-Derek! You have po helf me.''- he spit out the screws and held his head with both hands.

His hair hang into his face, soaking wet from the rain.

,George, what are we going to do concerning Edwin and Derek? What if the tree fells onto the house during night?'', Nora got up to her feet to hold the to and from- swinging door.

,So all have to sleep together in the same room- one of the girls will wake up definitely if something happens.'', George responded, clenching teeth.

,WHAT?!'', four completely horrified voices screamed.

,That's a good idea...and Marti is going to sleep in our room, ok Marti-Darling?'' Nora tousled Marti's hair.

,Yeeeeeah!'', Marti jumped between Ed and Lizzie onto the sofa.

,Err...Mum? George? In no case I'm going to sleep in one room with these...ungh!...'',Casey got up to her feet as well.

,You don't want to sleep in one room with me, Case?'' Lizzie sounded hurt and even Derek looked at Casey in a way that somehow... made her feel crazy. ,You're not the problem Liz, but Smelly-Ed and ...Derek ( somehow she couldn't bring herself to say Dummy-Derek) !''

,Don't you have a mean name for me?'', Derek asked and now grinned his Haha-You're-The-Loser-Grin as usual.

,There are no words to describe you stupid, weird, creepy...''-,So you want to say I'm indescribably, huh??'',Derek grinned just a bit more ( Casey didn't know that was even possible.)

,No ...I just want to say...-''

,Casey! It's an emergency and in this case you can't always get what you want!'' Now Nora was really angry, Casey knew. ,YYes...Mmum...''

Derek didn't surrender that easy and he turned to Nora, who was reaching a screwdriver over to george.

,If it's really necessary, I will sleep in one room together with Smelly-E...''

,I DON'T SMELL!'', Ed lunged at Derek, who was taking him simply into headlock and continued speaking toughly:

,...together with Ed, but that's already enough!'' But Nora didn't care and angry as never before, she shouted:

,Derek-You're such selfish as casey! It's an emergency!! Don't you care? Well-you should care!- at least for one time!! It's for your own safety as well! And you're going to sleep in Lizzie's room like the other ones!''When she saw that Lizzie was going to open her mouth to protest she added:

,It's the biggest room and it doesn't point at the gardenside either.- and...Derek-if you want to join the next hockey-season you really should ...'' -,Ok ok!'',Derek shouted back at her and ran up the stairs into his room ( not without watching at Casey before) and shut the door with a loud ,BANG!''

,Derek!'', Marti called him and wanted to follow him , but Lizzie hold her back. , Hey Marti...let him alone for a while ...ok?''

,I'm ready!'', George sighed and closed the door with an triumphing expression on his face. Nora watched over the chaos:

,So I think I have to clean up the corridor now.''


End file.
